


Getting to know you

by CS_impala67



Series: Craigslist Lovers [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Confident Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Serious Castiel (Supernatural), Shy Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_impala67/pseuds/CS_impala67
Summary: Cas and Dean start getting to know each other





	Getting to know you

Dean and Castiel hit it off, and Dean finally started loosening up. He was still nervous at the idea of dating/hooking up/ seeing another guy? He wasn’t sure where this was going to eventually go. But he started to at least get comfortable with talking to Castiel. Baby steps and all that. Castiel seemed like a weird dude, but not like creepy weird. More like, socially awkward weird. And if Dean was being honest with himself, it was kind of cute. Castiel was very forward, and seemed to lack the ability to get shy or be embarrassed. Two things Dean, unfortunately was very familiar with being. ‘Maybe Castiel can be confident enough for the both of us’ Dean thought with a chuckle. He was starting to relax a little at the thought of at least getting to know this strange, gorgeous, hunk of a man. Maybe this would finally be the push he needed to try being with a man for the first time.

“So what do you do for a living.” Castiel asked Dean.

“ I’m a mechanic at the garage over on 12th street” Dean replied.

“So I’m guessing you like cars.”

“Of course” Dean replied. “What about you Cas? What do you do.”

“Cas?” He asked.

“What?”

“You called me Cas. My name is Castiel.” Castiel replied. 

“Oh, I, um. I’m sorry. I tend to give people nicknames without even meaning to” Dean stuttered. “I’ll stop if you want.’

“Oh, no. It’s fine. No one has ever gave me a nickname before. I actually sort of like it” Cas replied. 

“Phew, ok good. I was hoping I didn’t scare you off or anything.” Dean said. 

“Not at all. I’m more worried I might have scared you off with how forward I was before. Cas replied with slightly blushed cheeks.

“What do you mean.” Dean asked, slightly confused.

“Well I asked you if you’ve ever been with a man and basically insinuated I want to be sexual with you. I’m told I can be a bit too much.” Cas replied. 

Dean tilted his head back and let out a huge laugh. “Never change man. Never change” he said smiling,

Cas assumed that was a good thing. 

Both men were having a great time on their date. 

“Would you like to go out with me again Dean?” Cas asked.

“Of course” Dean replied with no hesitation.

“Ok. I will text you later this week to make plans” Cas said.

“Sounds good to me”. Dean replied. He couldn’t wait to see where this all went. 

...to be continued...


End file.
